beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Chess
Chess is a game (coming soon)... 10 Reasons Your Autistic Child Needs To Learn Chess Right Now - AutisticNotWeird "Chess is the art which expresses the science of logic." - Mikhail Botvinnik "Not all artists are chess players, but all chess players are artists." - Marcel Duchamp"https://github.com/ornicar/lila/blob/master/modules/quote/src/main/Quote.scala Games |ChessGames:/1328833/Joshua Waitzkin vs Edward A Frumkin> Players https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyudmila_Rudenko Strategy Knights vs Bishops |Reddit:/Chess/I've always traded my knight for a bishop. I just found out they're worth the same amount of points. Should I stop doing this?> :|u:/sprcow> "I think in general, it's still advantageous to trade a knight for a bishop in many circumstances, and it's even better if you can make someone else make the trade in a way that gives you a tempo advantage (force someone else to capture your knight with their bishop, and then you recapture the bishop in a way that develops one of your pieces, or in a way that also attacks another piece). The main thing to avoid when trying to capture bishops with knights is wasting too much time with knight moves. My coach likes to reminds me that knights are slow, and that if you spend 3 turns capturing a bishop they've only moved once, you're down a full turn in development (two turns, if they can recapture with a developing move!)" https://thechessworld.com/articles/middle-game/when-is-a-knight-better-than-a-bishop/ https://www.theatlantic.com/entertainment/archive/2014/11/knight-vs-bishop/383202/ :"It seems that the better a player gets, the less a point system governs decisions on whether to make an exchange. Instead, players acquire an intuitive understanding of the value each piece lends to their position currently and of each piece’s potential value in the game’s latter stages. Bishops and knights are glue pieces, used mainly to give balance to formation, either by solidifying pawn structures or by aiding rooks and queens in an attack. So, the relative value of these pieces must depend on which other pieces are on the board and how active they are." Openings 1. D4, E6 The French defence. https://www.chess.com/forum/view/chess-openings/why-would-anyone-play-the-french-defense 1. D4, D6; 2. E4, NF6 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k85OuQFXef0 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirc_Defence :"The Pirc Defence (/pɪərts/ peerts, though often mispronounced as /pɜːrk/ purk), sometimes known as the Ufimtsev Defence or Yugoslav Defence, is a chess opening characterised by Black responding to 1.e4 with 1...d6 and 2...Nf6, followed by ...g6 and ...Bg7, while allowing White to establish an impressive-looking centre with pawns on d4 and e4. It is named after the Slovenian Grandmaster Vasja Pirc." |YouTube:/FzuOFf9M7II/One of The Deepest Moves Ever Played in Chess | Breyer vs Esser (1917)> 1.E4, C6 2. https://www.chess.com/forum/view/chess-openings/why-would-anyone-play-the-french-defense “IMHO the Caro-Kann provides the advantage of the French--enticing White to play a closed game--without the disadvantage of the locked in Bishop. Both systems work because White does not know how to play a closed position. When playing White against both the French and the Caro one should play an open variation. ” “The Caro–Kann is a common defence against the King's Pawn Opening and is classified as a "Semi-Open Game" like the Sicilian Defence and French Defence, although it is thought to be more solid and less dynamic than either of those openings. It often leads to good endgames for Black, who has the better pawn structure.” 1.E4, E5; 2.NF3, NC6; 3.BB5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzuOFf9M7II Ruy Lopez - Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruy_Lopez The Ruy Lopez also called the Spanish Opening or Spanish Game, is a chess opening characterised by the moves: 1. e4 e5: 2. Nf3 Nc6: 3. Bb5. The Ruy Lopez ... ‎Ruy López de Segura · ‎Ruy Lopez, Noah's Ark Trap · ‎Encyclopaedia of Chess ... Berlin Defence: 3...,Nf6 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruy_Lopez#Berlin_Defence:_3...Nf6 References Category:Game Theory Category:Culture Category:Strategy Category:Chess